brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baptism of Fire
Rendevous with 2nd squad Order both of your teams to suppress enemy units. Your men must attacked German soldiers stationed to the north of your current location (4 on the map). Leave your colleagues and proceed alone to the north-east. You should be able to find a small building here (3 on the map) and obviously you must use it for much needed cover.Take cover behind the eastern wall. Lean out and use your rifle to deal with the first group of enemy units. It shouldn’t be a problem. Getting rid of the second group is more tricky. You’ll probably have to get closer to their positions. Order your teams to get here once you’ve dealt with enemy units. Proceed north alone and find a second recon point (5 on the map) . Read the report (Gas station) and get closer to new buildings (6 on the map). Order your men to begin firing at enemy troops which are located to the north (3 on the map). Sadly, it’s not going to be easy to surprise enemy units. Travel west and take cover near the truck . Try eliminating a few enemy soldiers from here. Use your rifle, however you could also consider throwing a grenade at the German troops. Travel north once you’ve dealt with the first group of enemy soldiers. Take cover behind the wall of the gas station. Lean out carefully and attack the team which is exchanging hits with your MG squad. It would be a good idea to explore the inside of the gas station. The entrance is located near burning tanks. One of the rooms contains the first kilroy (4 on the map).There’s only more team to eliminate from the previously encountered groups (3 on the map). You can attack enemy soldiers from the inside of the gas station or you can decide to go back outside. You could hide near the truck . Once they’re gone, order your assault team to get here. MG squad should stay where it was.It’s going to get much harder from now on, mostly because there aren’t any side alleys or unguarded passageways leading to enemy troops. Don’t even think about hiding next to the white fence, because it’s going to get destroyed. Order your assault squad to stay near the truck and consider moving towards the tires. Three enemy units have gathered to the north of your position (5 on the map). For now focus on eliminating a heavy machine gun post.You should now consider running towards the brick wall which can be found to your right (6 on the map). You’ll be able to inflict more damage from there. As for the last group, move to the west and outflank them . Make sure it’s safe and order your teammates to get here. Proceed north (7 on the map) and you’ll watch a cut-scene after a short walk Escaping the Bomb Shelter. You won’t have to worry about going through the cellar area, because you won’t encounter any hostile units along the way. The cellar isn’t guarded by anyone and there’s only path you can take . Make sure that your teams are following your lead. Find the exit and notice that a checkpoint has been automatically created. Fight through the Debris. Take your time to plan your next moves. Order the MG crew to start firing at a heavy machine gun post. As for your assault squad, move it to the south (2 on the map), but make sure your colleagues will stop near a good cover. Proceed alone to the south-east. Take cover behind a wall of a destroyed building and start moving east. Eventually you will be able to surprise a new group of German soldiers (4 on the map).Now you should travel north-east. Walk through the entire destroyed building and you’ll find yourself standing behind the crew of a machine gun post (4 on the map) . Take these soldiers by surprise and get to the sandbags to take out some of the remaining enemy troops. Order both teams to get here. You will find yourself standing close to the entrance to a new cellar (5 on the map). Head down, but this time you must be very careful, because the entire cellar is swarming with enemy troops. There are at least two groups of German soldiers in the vicinity (6 on the map). You must also watch out for a machine gun post (7 on the map). Try surprising some of the German soldiers . Once they’re gone, order your men to remain near the exit (9 on the map), but don’t leave the cellar area just yeYou’ve probably noticed that you’ve been attacked by an MG nest while exploring the cellar. You could ignore this fact, however if you plan on finding all bonus areas, you will have to go back to it in order to neutralize it. You must do this before leaving the cellar, because you won’t be allowed to return here later on. Use one of the walls for cover and aim for the head of the gunner. Go there now. You should notice a second kilroy to your right (8 on the map) . Finish the picture and rejoin with your squad. You may finally leave this area .